Without you
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Derek and Penelope SOng FIc... YAY! Penelope comes back form her trip with Kevin has news to tell Derek.. What will happen... FIND OUT   rated M


I do not own criminal minds characters no matter how hard I bribe Mark Gordon...

WARNING: Spelling and grammar mistakes were made... Probably...

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

Derek flashed his Lady killer smile. As he walked up to the BAU ready to start a day of complete paper work and relaxation. He winked at a talk blonde as he walked by and heard a giggle.

" Always the ladies man hot stuff."

Derek turned around slowly to see his best friend in the world. " Theres my girl I missed you why you were away." He kissed her on her forehead and gave her a hug. she sighed softly. " I missed you too Hope you didn't get in too much trouble while I was gone." Derek grabbed his neck as they started walking in the building.

" I bet Reid on a foot ball game." He gave a sly smile and Penelope rolled her eyes.

" Let me guess paper work?" Derek nodded

" Paperwork and lunch for a month I was winning and then..." Penelope Nodded.

" Yeah yeah you always say that just admit when it comes to bets on any sport baseball, Basketball, tennis, and now foot ball. You will lose." They laughed.

"Yeah But the person who talks me out of doing stupid things was gone... most likely doing something stupid." She pushed his shoulder. " It was a necessary trip Mr. Morgan your a grown man you can take care of your self cant you?" Derek latched onto her arm as they made their way to her office. " No I need some one to care for me... To love me..." He batted his eyes as Penleope opened up her office door..."Really? you need some one to do all that for you?" She said in a baby sort of voice." Yes ma'am" Derek nudged her with his shoulder. Penelope stepped into her office " I suggest you get a maid" She closed her door leaving Derek to walk off shaking his head.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

Derek grabbed the two orders and made his way over to the table where his goddess sat. His Heart was finally content having her to where he could see, touch and protect her. He Was practically bored without her. sitting around his house or at work waiting for her call. He tried to hook up to no avail because as soon as he got them to their house he wouldn't feel it anymore he found himself wondering what she was doing and who she was with."

" One cold cut sub extra pickles two tomatos and extra vinigrette. Just like you ordered." Penelopes smile got wide. " finally all I ate on teh trip with kevin was his mothers cooking and trust me... It wasnt worth eating every single day." She unwrapped the sandwich and began eating. " SO how was the trip?"

Penelope waited and thought while she chewed her food.

" It was great a little lonley but great and The sights where beautifl not to mention Kevin proposed and they had this pumpkin festival it was awesome. She quickly took another bite of sandwich. Derek had a confused look on his face.

" wait go back. What happened."

Penelope swalloed her food. " they had a pumpkin Festival and..."

" No Before that."

Penelope but her food down. " Kevin proposed." Dereks face fell but his smile stayed. " Thats great Baby girl ." Penelope tried to read his face. " Yeah.. It was a shock and um..." Derek cut her off... " what did you say?" Penelope looked up at him. " I told him I had to think about it." Derek bit his sandwich." Oh so... what did you decide?" Penelope's heart was beating quicker..." I haven't really though about it... I Mean... really this might be my only oppertunity...to become a wife you know? The only other person i'm that close to besides Kevin is You and... well." Derek held his hands up " No... No I understand no worries... lets just eat so we can get back to work." She felt like she'd been iced off. She felt horrible but most of all she felt guilty.

When they got back to Quantico Penelope sealed her self into her office. " he Penelope I'm so glad you back..." JJ walked into the small cave like room and stopped mid sentence. Penelope quickly wiped her eyes. " Oh Hey JJ whats up?" JJ walked slowly toward her. " Nothing much... whats up with you? Or better yet What wrong? You told me Kevin proposed you have to be like one the happiest people in this place besides Reid." Penelope chuckled a bit. " Yeah I told Derek." JJ smiled, " Really how'd he take it?" Penelope looked up " He said all the right things J.J he did but the look on his face it wasn't right." J.J put her hand on Pen's shoulder." What do you mean?" Penelope let out a sob " he looked heart broken he looked Like I stabbed him in the heart. i know that look JJ I know it because I had it every time I saw him flirt up another girl at the bar or the club or even just hanging around." She let the tears flow not trying to keep them hidden from JJ anymore. "I still love him JJ I love him more then Kevin... I love him more then anything." JJ smiled a bit " I know almost everyone knows except him... tell him... It'll work out."

Penelope walked into the break room looking around for anyone else besides derek before she closed the Door. " Derek I have to tell you I have to..." Derek looked up from his desk. He knew it was coming she made her decision to leave him and be with Kevin to have Kevin's kids to live in his house. " No... Penelope I know what your going to say and I'm happy I hope you and Kevin have a Happy life." he brushed past her... " But no Derek I..." Derek looked back hurt filling his eyes "Just leave me alone Penelope." He left the break room and a totally broken Penelope.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
><em>All I need is you and I,<em>  
><em>Without you, without... You!<em>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we're<em>  
><em>Estrange<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

The day was finally over Derek turned the small lamp off on his desk and grabbed his stuff. " Derek... SO " Derek looked at JJ and gave her a small laugh.." SO what?" JJ looked confused " How'd things go with Penelope she had something Important to tell you didn't she come see you?" Derek brushed past her. " what did I say something wrong? Do you guys want it a secret?" Derek stopped what are are you talking about Penelope came to tell me she made her decision about Kevin." JJ coaxed him on " yeah and.." Derek stopped " yeah what she picked him over me..." JJ's smile fell " What?" Derek sighed." she came in all happy and said she had something to tell me so I assumed..." JJ laughed..." you didn't even listen to her did you? she picked you dunder head. Christ yu so thick headed... she LOVES you always has... she picked you because she didn't think she'd be happy with Kevin." Derek's face brightened p " What say it again..." " She came to tell you she loves you..." Derek rubbed his head..

" lets go over this again penelope... came to tell me..."

JJ smiled " She loves you..."

Derek smiled and then it was gone... " I was so jerked up to her... I tought..." JJ nodded " Its ok she'll understand but you better get her before it's too late." Derek hugged JJ. " thanks.." JJ pushed him. " Yeah yeah hurry up." Derek ran to his car."Derek its raining Derek..." Derek kept going.

Penelope was on her couch knee deep in tissues. " Stupid... Stupid men... GOD...Stupid me..." She heard the rain hitting th roof on her newly furnished house, She bought just to be alone and have privacy" Great the one time I don't wanna be alone." She wiped her nose. Lightning streaked the sky. Then there was a bang at her door that made her jump. She calmed her self wiped her nose and walked toward the door. It was freezing as soon as her toes hit the floor. She looked out the window and rushed to open the door. " Derek its freezing and raining outside." Derek stepped into the house " I Know." Penelope stood her ground instead of running away crying like she wanted to do. " what are you doing here?" Derek Stepped closer." I'm here for this." Penelope was confused and then Derek bent down to kiss her.

_can't quit now, this can't be right_  
><em>I can't take one more sleep this night<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
><em>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<em>

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
><em>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<em>

Penelope was shocked at first and then she kissed back. The heat she felt between then desptie the open door and his soaking wet form was electric. She wrapped her arms aroun dhis neck as he deepened the kiss his tongue coming to trace her bottom lip. Penelope was light headed she could barley breath she broke away...

"what the.."

Derek shushed her. " JJ told me I was an idiot I want to make it up to you." Penelope thought for a moment a smile coming over her face.." you were an idiot... and you do soooo owe me." Derek had a serious look. : What about Kevin?" Penelope pulled Derek toward her. " He was history 3 hours ago." Derek smiled she pulled him toward her kissing him hard. He nighty getting soaked and becoming see broke away looking down at himself and her. " were soaked now." Penelope nodded her lips parted and slightly swollen. " we have to get outta these clothes." Derek pulled his shirt ff and un buttoned his pants leaving only drenched boxer shorts. Penelope looked him over. "Well princess now its your turn." Derek slid one strap of the damp night gown down her arm and then the other. His breathing hitching when she had no bra under neath just masses of perfect globes. Derek's hands where freezing but every where he touched lit a fire that kept growing and growing. He lifted one of her breasts Penelope shivering from the cold of his hands. He brought the now hardened nipple to the heat of his mouth. Penelope moaned out her hands landing on the back of his head. He smiled switching to the other one while sliding the night gown off the rest of the way. Penelope shivered from derek's mouth and her bare skin exposed to the freezing air. Derek kept biting and nibbling on her nipple drawing small gasps and moans from her. Derek detached turning around to close the door and and grab hr hand. " to your room lover.." Penelope giggled. She walked with him to her knew purple room. He looked around smiling at the knick-knacks and artifacts. They were quirky and unique like she was they mad eit to the bed and derek layed her back slowly grabbing ehr legs in his hand and bending them in place. Penelope looked down at him he pulle dhis boxers off and crawled between her milkey soft legs.

" Derek what are you?" She got quiet as he slowly peeled her panties off seeing the gleam of her core in the faint light form her window. He bent down and got his first smell of perfection. Penelope held her breath. She wasn't used to this. It was actually the first time it ever happened or was happening... Then all rational thinking faded away as she felt the tip of his tongue plunge into her. She let out a loud moan. He dove in Almost coming just form the taste of her. It was sweet and delicious. He rotated his tongue using his fingers to play with her clit. She bucked up off the mattress her body having a mind of its own. Her breathing deep cheeks flushed. " Jesus... Derek..." He sucked her dry Lapping at clit making a path up and down. Penelope's body was jerking off the bed her hands grasping the sheets. he knuckles turning white. Her legs squeezing around his head trying to keep him going. Derek Knew she was close. He inserted 2 fingers inside her. Feeling the warmth and the tight clench of her around him. He groaned. Looking up to see her eyes tightly closed and glasses askew. " Derek I... I ... Fuck... PLEASE... Derek..." Derek smiled. " Derek what Baby Girl what do you want? tell me?" Penelope Moaned out. " Please make me.. Come...please make me yours.." Derek's smiled faded slowly primal need kicked in He withdrew his fingers licking them clean before her eyes Penelope laid lame unable to move. Derek lifted her legs around his waist starting off with only the tip before sliding all the way in. Penelope let out a gutteral cry. Derek let out a moan. He stayed still letting her adjust. Penelope's hands found Derek's back he lifted her to fit a little bit more in. " she moaned when he shifted. He nudged again and got the same response. He pulled out a thrusted back in she yelled for him He set a pace.

Slowly at first he wanted it to go slow and then she started clawing his back and calling hi sname and he lost it. Driving into her just as fast and as hard as his body let him. " Ahhh Derek baby yes... the best Derek yes.." Derek leaned down kissing and sucking at her neck. "Say it again baby." He whispered in her ear. " THe best Derek... AHhh your the Best." Derek Kissed her full on tongues battling for dominace. It clicked in his mind he wasn't wearing a condom... The first time in practically 20 years. But he kept going trying to achieve the goal he wanted a family with her he prayed for a family with her and if this time her got one he was ready. Penelope's head whipped back and forth as Derek found the spot something no one else had done before herself... Penelope gripped on to Derek's back pulling him closer to her. She wanted this to last but she felt it building felt it about to break. Derek felt her clenching around him drawing him in more and more and more. His hand snaked between them and he found that little nub that would send her flying. He rotated the pad of his finger not faltering his pace.. " FUCK DEREK...DEREK... DEREKk..." She wailed out into the room. "Thats it Penelope come for me..." Penelope broke apart... "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh DEREK..." Derek felt her clench around him straggling his Dick and he let go coming in thick spurts inside her.

Derek rolled off her panting as loudly as she was...He wiped the bangs out of her face. kissing her forehead " I love Penelope Garcia." Penelope looked over pulling Derek to her. " I love you to Derek Morgan." Derek held her till she fell asleep rubbing her stomach for good look looking down on her. " What would I do without you?"

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU<em>

_A/N: SO yeah my first time writing a sex scene and yes I know theres some mistakes Blah blah blah I'm not perfect so.. Yeah... REVIEW!_


End file.
